An Ecstatic Enigma
by tanginamo
Summary: PART 3 UP! In the game of seduction the winner is yet to be known. Draco was appointed to seduce harry, a task he was willing to do. But what happens when Harry finds out about the facade? Who will have the last laugh? DMHP SLASH!
1. Prologue

Title: An Ecstatic Enigma

**Chapter Title: **Prologue

**Author: **Noeleen a.k.a ff-mistress****

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry ::: Ron/Hermione****

**Over-All Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It own by no other than J.K. Rowling. I have no intention of creating money, this fiction is created for entertainment purpose alone.** __**

Summary: Voldemort has got another plan to destroy the_boy_who_lived. Draco on the other hand is a part of this plan and he willingly abides… Will they succeed? A Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter slash (yes Draco Malfoy is definitely the top and Harry Potter is definitely the bottom!) slash in its most glorious state!

A/N: ^^;; hi, this is my very first story for Harry Potter, and I really would appreciate if you don't expect much. first is my lack of knowledge of this topic. I never have read any of the Harry Potter books and that my information is solely based on Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets (the movie) yup, I didn't watch the first part. Plus I am an anime yaoi fan fiction writer, so I really am not a beginner when it comes to slash. Please bear with me the wrong information and inform me the right one if ever. And I'm just 15 years old, and am a Filipina and English isn't my native tongue.

An Ecstatic Enigma

Prologue

"I can't believe you haven't killed Potter as of this moment Lucius!" Voldemort's cruel eyes were spitting fury. 

The group of hooded death-eaters started to chatter and was immediately stopped by a very enraged Voldemort, "Silence you good for nothing fools! Now listen and listen good!" Voldemort was seething with anger as he turned his remorseful eyes on his associates, all of the death-eaters trembled with fear. "Malfoy! You do have a son don't you?"

"Yes I do have a son." Lucius answered clearly confused as to why Voldemort asked him of Draco.

"You're son… I may assume is a charmer." Voldemort hissed. "I am asking you, Malfoy to ask your son to seduce Harry Potter!"

Lucius was mortified of the whole idea, Draco was more than just spiteful of Harry Potter and bet his fortune he can never persuade his son to do that task not on this lifetime anyway. "But…My lord."  Lucius tried to reason but Voldemort immediately cut him off. 

"Are you trying to question me!" Voldemort's booming voice echoed around the dark castle, and Lucius merely gritted his teeth, silently asking for longer patience.

"No…My lord, I will ask my son to seduce Potter if that is what you want…" Lucius turned his back to return to Malfoy Manor, he is going to have a long talk with his son, a very long talk he assumed.

::::::::Malfoy Manor::::::::

Lucius' patience is about to snap. Why did he end up having such a stubborn son anyway?

"Draco for the umpteenth time you need to do this!" he said trying to talk some sense to Draco, he eyed his son carefully.

"Seducing Potter, is the last thing I need! Besides I will not heed Voldemort's will, like you do." Draco said in an exasperated tone that irked his father to no end.

Lucius decided that he had let this talk long enough, glaring at his son who is proving to be a real prat; his eyes met the defiant gray-silver eyes so much like his own. "You are going to seduce Potter whether you like it or not! And I do not care if you do or do not obey Voldemort but you will follow my rules as long as you're under my roof and spending my money! And that's that, end of discussion Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes, he was trapped and he knew it, he knew better than piss his father off. I wonder what the fuckin' Voldemort wants with Potter now? Well he better keep his filthy hands off my Harry if he knows what's good for him. Yes, you read that right Harry Potter is his' so to speak, and will remain his until he got the chance to bloody screw the_boy_who_lived, until then Harry is his. No he is not in love with Potter, no its far from that shit, he lusts for the raven-haired, but love, you've got to be fucking insane.

Then it all dawned onto him. _Shit! You've got the fuckin' perfect opportunity offered on your face and you bloody reject it? You get the chance to seduce Potter then bed him… Plus you get the chance to protect him without the bloody Voldemort knowing. Hah! _ 

"Draco are you listening to me?" Lucius roar broke through Draco's train of not-so-good-thoughts.

"Okay!"

"Come again?" Lucius asked, dumb-founded.

"I said I'll bloody seduce Potter if that's what you like…" Draco smiled in way that made the high n'mighty Lucius Malfoy uncomfortable.

"You want something in return, don't you?" Lucius frowned at his son and groaned at Draco's smile. That's what a father get for spoiling their son so much.

"Why father, I didn't say anything…" Draco blinked innocently. "But since you asked, I want to have a car, a Ferrari to be more specific."

"I knew it!" Lucius groaned. "And I thought you hate muggle inventions…" (this idea came from a certain fic, though I forgot the title already)

"Will you buy me one or not?" Draco smirked.

"Okay, but I'll give it to you if you succeed." Lucius wrung his hand in the air in exasperation.

"Oh trust me I will…" 

A smirk found its way to Draco's lips as he started picturing the famous Harry Potter writhing under him on his bed. He can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Life is just too sweet.

*******

_tbc_


	2. Perverse Harrasment

Title: An Ecstatic Enigma

**Chapter Title: **Chapter I- Perverse Harassment****

**Author: **Noeleen a.k.a ff-mistress****

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry ::: Ron/Hermione****

**Over-All Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It own by no other than J.K. Rowling. I have no intention of creating money, this fiction is created for entertainment purpose alone.** __**

Summary: Voldemort has got another plan to destroy the_boy_who_lived. Draco on the other hand is a part of this plan and he willingly abides… Will they succeed? A Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter slash (yes Draco Malfoy is definitely the top and Harry Potter is definitely the bottom!) slash in its most glorious state. An Ecstatic Enigma 

Chapter I- Perverse Harassment

Summer's over, and Hogwarts is back on the track. Every one was busy chattering with their friends, sharing their summer experiences like there was no tomorrow. Harry and the others were no different.

"Harry my summer vacation was way to cool!" Ron babbled as soon as he met Harry on the hallway. "We went to a beach and I got the chance to actually ride a whale, would you believe a whale, isn't that great?"

"Well, good for you. Mine was bad, Dudley is nothing but headache and my aunt and uncle did nothing but put all the blame of their bad luck to me." Harry ran his fingers through his unruly black hair in annoyance.

"Bad luck,eh? I'd say its karma." Ron muttered.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouted for them.

"Mione were here!" Harry smiled then shouted back as he heard his friend's call.

"Mione, baby, I miss you!" Yes, Ron and Hermione are together, well it's about time. Harry shook his head and smiled when Ron ran towards his girlfriend, as he too walked towards where Hermione is.

The time Harry got to where the two is they were already kissing each other like it was their last chance on doing so. It was really nice to see the two of them like this. Not the frequent fights they always have, but they still have it though, maybe old habits just don't die easily.

"Hey you two! Cut that off and get a room!" the sandy-haired Seamus Finnegan slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Go and bug someone else." Ron stopped kissing Hermione then scowled, clearly not happy of being disturbed, Hermione still looked like she was still lost in the kiss.

"Okay stop chatting around, step in the Great Hall and eat your breakfast!" Professor Snape bellowed dangerously and the students flinched in surprise as they began scattering around and in no more than a blink they all vanished to proceed to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"Come on, I think Snape woke up from the wrong side of the bed." Hermione said after recovering from the kiss, then began walking towards the dine hall.

"I think he's always waking from the wrong side of the bed." Ron muttered which earned a giggle from both Seamus and Harry as they followed Hermione's lead.

* * *

The Great Hall was more than just noisy, and everyone seems to be talking, discussing silly things while happily eating their breakfast.

"So how was your vacation Harry?" Neville asked while chewing his french toast. 

Harry pouted clearly not happy of the topic. "Don't ask."

"Come on! It can't be that bad. Maybe not as bad as spending your summer with someone like… hmm… someone like Malfoy!" Seamus teased.

"Speaking of Malfoy, he's not yet here, is he?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the Slytherin's table, and instantly regretted it when she met smirking annoying Slytherins.

Ron munched his food with the least grace, "Ofcourse he's not here yet! He's still too busy fixing his hair!"

Harry laughed with Seamus and Neville and other Gryffindor who overheard the conversation as he began picturing Draco in front of a mirror praising himself and his looks. "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised, Draco sure is vain."  Harry giggled even more.

"I love to hear your giggle Harry especially when I'm the one who caused it…" a suede voice whispered from the entrance of the hall.

Gasps were heard and a sudden silence hung inside the dine hall, then a brave Gryffindor dared to ask, "Did Malfoy just call Harry by his first name?"

Harry turned to see Draco, and his own emerald eyes met gray-silver eyes that held an intense glint that made him shiver; a glint  he couldn't quite figure out, he gasped when Malfoy smiled at him, the smile was gorgeous. _No, God, the smile was lethal, Draco IS lethal! And did you just call him Draco, did you just say his smile was gorgeous? Merlin! Malfoy is up to no good, he is up to no good! _Harry swallowed as he tried to glare back at the still staring slytherin.__

"Why yes Rick I believe I called him Harry…" As Draco said this, another series of gasps followed, then ever so slowly he sauntered towards Harry, who was too shock to even formulate a reply.

Everyone held their breaths waiting for Draco's next move and watched the good show that happens only quite rarely, not even Hermione or Ron uttered a word, too shock at this sudden kind of assault. And Draco surprised them even more when he took seat on Harry's lap the poor raven-haired was too astonished to protest, and suddenly every girl and even some boys envied Harry Potter for having the heart throb of Hogwarts on his lap.

Harry wanted to throw Draco off his lap but somehow he liked the feeling of the slytherin on him at the same time, he was practically deaf the way his heart kept beating like a drum, he was too aware of Draco's dizzying scent filling his nostrils, he thanked the heavens that he was seated or he swear he would've fallen by now the way he's knees were trembling. He's sure that his face is burning when Draco buried his nose on the crook of Harry's neck. 

"I didn't realize you smell like honey, Harry. Do you taste like that as well?" Harry gasped when he felt Draco's tongue trailing a path on his exposed throat, his eyes widened behind his glasses as he felt Draco's strong hands squeeze his bottom. _What is he doing to me? Is he drugging me? _He shivered when Draco nibbled at the flesh beneath his left earlobe, he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning. _No way I am not liking this! I am not liking this! _Suddenly Draco swirled his damning talented tongue inside his earlobe. _Oh damn I am liking this! Merlin he's putting me under a curse!_

"Holy shiet Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?!" Ron asked in a horrified voice, finally snapping out of his shock, this got Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Ginny and all of those Gryffindors who had their jaws hanging open to finally close it.

"Why Weasly I'm wooing Harry Potter, isn't that obvious?" Draco said calmly as if it was something he says ordinarily everyday. "Isn't that right Harry?" Draco grinned smugly when he saw the dazed expression on Harry's face, damn was it priceless, taking advantage of Harry's current state, he leaned over and stole a brief hard kiss from Harry's very inviting lips, then as soon as it touched his lips it was gone in an instant, making Harry confuse if Draco indeed kiss him. 

_But the lips felt so real._ His fingers automatically touched his lips to trace the lingering feeling of Draco's lips against his he then felt Draco tilt his face so that he met Draco's intense gaze. "It was real I kissed you…" He said as if he could read my mind and with that he turned his back and walked to the Slytherin's table, leaving Harry dazed and wondering what the hell  just happened.

The gossips were stopped instantly when Professor Snape together with Professor McGonaggal and Dumbledoor stepped on the stage.

"Students; the Hogwarts faculty decided to cancel the schedule for this day, and that classes will resume tomorrow. For now rest and be ready for tommorow…" Dumbledoor announced which made the entire students scream with joy. The three Professors' resumed talking but nobody seems to care, the previous news was enough for them to hear.

"What did he just did to you Harry?" Ginny asked shyly. 

"Do you feel dizzy or something? Do you think he slipped a poison in your mouth when he gave you that filthy kiss?" Ron asked rapidly, that Harry lost track of what are the questions being asked to him. "I can't  believe that bloody git! He sexually harassed you Harry! I can't believe him, he actually did a perverse thing like that!"

Harry thoughts were still swirling, thousands of question seated a place inside his already befuddled brain,. "No I don't think he poisoned me." Harry braved a glance to Draco and he immediately felt a blush rising from his cheeks when he saw that Draco was staring at him as well, but instead of pulling his eyes away, Draco winked at him. 

"So how does Malfoy kiss?" Hermione asked with wide curious eyes.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed, clearly aghast.

"Aw! Come on Ron, we all know that Malfoy is told to be Hogwarts greatest lay ever. I'm just curious that's all." Hermione said bluntly that didn't help much to appease Harry's burning blush.

"Hermione I can't believe you!" Ron whispered, shaking his head in annoyance. "That ferret must be up to something! I just know it!"

* * *

Harry was still lost on all that happened earlier when he was walking through the darkened part of the hall that he didn't saw a man coming, and was too late when he bumped into him causing him to land solidly on his rear.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry…" the words were drawn out like a caress, the voice was dreadfully familiar, he glanced up only to confirm his suspicion, Draco's 6" flat  frame was towering over his own 5"8.

"Malfoy!" Harry gasped when Draco with the least effort pulled him up to his feet then shoved him against the wall.

_I'm in trouble! God! I'm in a lot of trouble! _Harry chanted the mantra when he saw the look from Draco's face. _Malfoy is hitting on me! What should I do? Go and jump to the nearest cliff, you're in a deep trouble this time! Remember the rumors? What Draco wants, Draco gets, no matter what. Why me?_ "I've had enough of this craziness Malfoy!" Harry growled, glaring at Draco in the meanest way he could possibly muster, Harry pried himself off Malfoy's grasp only to be pushed against the wall all over again.

He felt goosebumps raise all over his skin when he felt Draco's breath on the crook of his neck, "You've had enough Harry? I haven't even started yet!" Harry was already having a hard time keeping his breathing in check by the time Draco brushed his lips against his own. 

"I'm just starting kitten…" Draco smiled evilly their lips scant centimeters apart.

_Oh my God kiss me Draco! No don't! Oh yes Draco do!_ Harry panted when the lips started to touch his. _No don't!_ But the lips were already on him, prying his lips to open and was demanding for a response. The kiss went on and on no one seems t care if they would suffocate from lack of air, what matters was the kiss was soul-searing and that they couldn't get enough. Harry jolted when Draco's tongue touched his, it was funny how their lips fit, and how Draco seemed to explore each of the corner of his mouth, the slytherin tastes of spearmint and pumpkin juice and he found out he couldn't get enough.

Harry wanted to protest when Draco pulled away from him then he blushed when the slytherin stared at him, stunned. "I am your first kiss." It was a statement and left no space for argument.

"I-I… No of course not!" Harry denied stiffly to get anyone to believe then blushed, it was so embarrassing, at the ripe age of 17, the famous Harry Potter still haven't got himself a real kiss, well… until now.

Harry closed his eyes when Draco placed his fore head against his, "No need to deny it Harry, you didn't know how to kiss earlier, you were kissing me with you lips closed. But you are a fast learner though."

Harry wanted to laugh, who would believe that he Harry Potter and his archenemy Draco Malfoy got him up against the wall discussing how he performed on his first 'real' kiss.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" Harry closed his eyes, as he regained his normal breath, he gasped out aloud when he felt Draco ground his erection against him.

"Malfoy!?" Harry blushed hotly that he sure he made no difference with a tomato.

"I thought you wanted to know what I wanted?" Draco drawled in a pure lustful voice that made Harry tremble beneath the large body that belonged to Draco Malfoy alone. "Harry…"His name sounded like a caress coming from his lips. "You're gonna be on my bed one way or another and you won't ever wanna leave."

"How confident of you Malfoy!" Harry managed to mutter under his breath, he was having a hard time breathing with Draco being so close, his  eyes widened even more when the blonde started to nuzzle the side of his face groaning in approval. "Believe me, you'll be on my bed sooner or later." His breath was tickling the side of his neck and with that he released his hold with Harry then started walking away as if nothing happened.

"My God Malfoy wants me…" Harry wrapped his arms around his body wanting to stop  the shivers that was raking his body. "I'm so dead…" He whispered as he watched Draco leave.

_to be continued…_


	3. Continuing Mission

Title: An Ecstatic Enigma

**Chapter Title: **Chapter II- Continuing Mission****

**Author: **Noeleen a.k.a ff-mistress****

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry ::: Ron/Hermione****

**Over-All Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It own by no other than J.K. Rowling. I have no intention of creating money, this fiction is created for entertainment purpose alone.** __**

Summary: Voldemort has got another plan to destroy the_boy_who_lived. Draco on the other hand is a part of this plan and he willingly abides… Will they succeed? A Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter slash (yes Draco Malfoy is definitely the top and Harry Potter is definitely the bottom!) slash in its most glorious state.

Hey thanks to those who reviewed. And yes I've poster this before. Lol, though it was banned, he he! Please read other of my stories in my profiles, eh?

An Ecstatic Enigma

Chapter II- Continuing Mission

_Son,_

   I really am expecting that you are doing the task I have given you. Are you seducing Harry Potter? If so, then try your best to win him over. Lord Voldemort is going to be pleased. I know, I know like you said over and over again you are not doing this for Lord Voldemort but for the Ferrari. But still we will be all pleased nonetheless.

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Yeah right." Draco sighed as he crumpled his father's letter not planning on answering back, Draco closed his eyes and leaned back comfortably on his chair as he started reminiscing the events that happened yesterday. He gave out another sigh. Come on who was he fooling anyway? He missed half of his sleep because he can't dismiss the way Harry tasted. Well who could blame him? The look on Harry's face was priceless.  If he's not mistaken the Gryffindor wants him just the same, and he was thrilled when he saw those deep emeralds blaze with lust when he shoved him against the wall. Draco couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered how Harry reacted on his first kiss ever, he can't believe the boy was so innocent he didn't know what was happening to his own body. Draco's smile was roguish. Pity… He won't be an innocent further, because once he succeed luring the green-eyed Gryffindor onto his bed, Harry Potter would be far from innocent.

He won't deny that he had wanted to screw Harry right there and then on that wall, not to mention he could've done that as of now, the way Harry melts when he's near him, it would be too easy. What the hell was his problem anyway, why didn't he take him when he had the perfect chance to do so? His inner voice questioned. Why would he cut his fun short? He'll tease Harry 'till he admits his defeat and crawl towards my bed, _willingly_. Another voice answered and the blonde agreed. He smiled maliciously as he thought of other plans to make Harry surrender to him. 

"Uhm…Draco, what are you doing with Potter?" Goyle asked, almost stuttering.

Draco turned to the other slytherin with a confident smirk on his lips. "I am seducing Potter of course…"

He raised his eyebrows when Crabbe and Goyle remained silent. "For fuck's sake Draco, why?!" Draco burst out laughing when Blaise suddenly cursed out loud.

"Hey Zabini I thought you were asleep." Draco chuckled. 

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Oh stop the bull Draco, I know you're planning something again. Good thing Pansy's not yet here! What are you plotting against poor Harry this time." 

Draco smirked innocently, "Nothing, I just want to screw Harry's brains out that's all."

Crabbe and Goyle gasped while Blaise on the other hand just let out a defeated sigh it was as if he was anticipating his answer all along.  "Draco you get to bed almost all of the girls here in Hogwarts, you even get to fuck any pretty boys too, why in the hell would you waste your time over that skinny boy?"

Now, Blaise was terribly wrong there, Harry was lithe but not at all skinny, his ass is far from being skinny, it was round and plump, definitely the ass worth squeezing. "I am not wasting my time Blaise, believe me…" Draco sighed. And Blaise threw his hands in the air in frustration when he saw the lustful look on Draco's face.

The other slytherin stood up then stared at his friend, "By that look on your face I'd say this is something serious and I will not be surprise when I hear the news that you and Potter are getting steady. Careful with your own actions man…" Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Fuck off Zabini, you're getting really creepy with all these serious shit of yours." Draco smirked as Blaise just shrugged his shoulders then walked out of the room.

"Will you two snap your jaws shut it's starting to stink!" Draco said as he turned and glared at his two slytherin companions. 

The blonde smiled as he started towards the shower and resumed thinking of what other ways to make Harry Potter realize that he was now to succumb to Draco Malfoy's temptations.

**

* * *

**

Harry was really anxious and he hoped that Ron and Hermione wouldn't notice that he kept on glancing on the empty chair in which his archenemy occupies. Why are you so excited to see him anyway? A voice asked him. But Harry didn't know the answer to that question either. Shaking his head he tried to push Draco's thoughts away, but with no surprise he failed miserably. Who was he kidding anyway? He was up half the night, thinking about Draco. So it's Draco now? Since when? The irritating inner voice asked him and he ignored it. 

"Harry you don't look so good… Did you get any sleep?" Hermione asked worriedly, finally observing that he was still looking sleepy and his eyes was heavy-lidded manifesting that he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Yes, of course." He lied. Of course he lied! He can't very well tell Hermione this: _I was up half the night because I kept replaying the scene in which Draco was kissing me inside my head over and over again? _Hermione will probably faint and Ron might go berserk. Harry couldn't help wondering if Draco was just as affected as he is. And as if on cue, Draco stepped inside the dine hall with his two goons.  Harry gasped as he took notice of how lethally handsome Draco is. Then with an air of conceit that is definitely Draco; the blonde turned and caught him staring. Harry wanted to be buried alive due to embarrassment when Draco gave him a knowing grin. And his question earlier was answered. Draco isn't a bit bothered of the kiss. Harry buried his face on his palms. Unlike you are… The voice chastened. Harry paid no mind to that voice, his eyes following Draco's every move.

Ron was starting to get worried with Harry and he can tell that Hermione is feeling the same. Ron has a vague idea of what was making Harry pre-occupied. Harry had been like this ever since… "Harry, man, what's bothering you?"

Harry jerked with surprise when a voice  broke through his thoughts. "What's that Ron? Did you ask me a question?" He smiled apologetically when Hermione and Ron started looking at him suspiciously.

"Is that git Malfoy bothering you in anyway?" Ron asked angrily. "I knew it!" Ron snapped when he saw Harry blushing.

"Oh! Stop it Ron!" Hermione chastised his boyfriend. "So Harry is there anything you want to share to us?" Hermione eyed Harry with curiosity. 

Harry was having a hard time lying, he was not really good at telling lies, that's why he loathes liars. But it looks like he was turning into one. "I think I'm suffering an insomnia." Harry tried to look convincing.

Ron looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Are you sure? Why don't you go to the Infirmary and ask for some sleeping pills to Madame Pomfrey?" 

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Maybe I'll do that, later, let's just eat, shall we?" He started to eat before his friend starts to ask questions again. He saw Ron and Hermione shrug their shoulders as they started to eat to. He glanced at the source of his anxiety but he instantly regretted it, as he flinched when he met intense gray-silver eyes. A hot blush tinted Harry's cheeks when Draco bluntly mouthed the words 'I want to fuck you.' Harry quickly pulled his eyes away from Draco and resumed eating trying to ignore the feeling of being watched by a pair of gray-silver, his neck was twitching with the need to look at Draco to give himself a peace of mind, but he prevented it, knowing better that challenging the blonde with an eye-lock isn't such a good idea. _Stay away from the fire if you're afraid to get scorched._

**

* * *

**

Draco was heading to Potions class when he saw Harry Potter and he decided to 'walk' with him, he smiled as he watched the outline of Harry's ass through his robe. He wanted to laugh aloud in triumph when he saw Harry earlier while he was on the dine hall. He won't be surprised to know if Harry was up half the night thinking about his first kiss. Draco was satisfied to know that it wasn't only him that was bothered with that kiss, he walked silently making sure Harry was unaware of his presence. He was all too aware of the staring Harry did on the breakfast earlier. Suddenly he wanted to feel Harry's body against his, badly. As soon as the Gryffindor was an arm's length from him, Draco took the opportunity and grabbed the shorter body to him then he heard Harry gasped out as he pushed the gryffindor against the wall just like the he did yesterday. He tilted Harry's chin and his world suddenly ceased as he met hypnotic emerald pools that were so confused it made him grin.

He really needed to avoid walking on dim hallways, it looks like Draco was going to make it a habit to shove him against the wall. Draco tilted his chin to take a better look at him. Harry quivered slightly under Draco's prying gaze, it was as if Draco could peek inside his soul by just looking inside his eyes. And Harry never liked that feeling, "What do you need with me?" He struggled against Draco, but to his dismay Draco is much stronger than him not to mention bigger. "You better let go of me or I really am going to hex you Malfoy!" He gritted his teeth in annoyance, not liking the idea of being bullied by the annoying slytherin. 

He heard Draco tsked. "Such empty threat Harry." The ebony-haired scowled at the blonde clearly showing Draco his displeasure. He was getting annoyed by the way Draco says his name he told Draco just that. "Will you stop calling me by my first name! Were not even friends!" Harry said through clenched teeth; though secretly he wanted Draco to keep calling him that.

"We aren't friends, huh kitten?" Draco smiled. Harry wanted to blush to the pet name, he already called him kitten twice since yesterday. Merlin Harry! You're not suppose to like him! Besides you are not a kitten!

He heard Draco laughed. "You are… a kitten…" Draco grinned.

Harry blushed then realized he had said it aloud. "Just leave me alone Malfoy! I have no time to play your sick games!" He scowled when Draco refused to let him go. "Malfoy! I will be late in Potions! Or are you planning to have me up against the wall the whole day?"

Draco's  chest vibrated with laughter and he found that the corner of his lips was starting to lift in hint of an upcoming smile, but he caught and stopped it half way before it blossomed into a full smile that he was sure would boost Draco's already too big of an ego. "Are you quite finish?" Harry tried to sound bored, though he really liked seeing Draco laughing, actually he had never saw the slytherin laugh. Sneer and smirk, yes; and quite often.

Draco stopped though Harry can still see mirth in those gray-silver eyes. "Yes."  

The gryffindor was sure he tasted the word before he heard it. He's kissing me again. The shorter of the two closed his eyes, hating but loving the feel of Draco's lips against his. This is so wrong yet it feels so right. Merlin, I think he's trying to drug me with his knee-buckling kisses. Damn him. No! Damn his lips. He gasped when he felt Draco's tongue slip between his slightly parted lips. Oh God! Damn his tongue as well… Harry knew he must stop this before it got even more out of hand, but somehow he can't get himself to do so. He wanted to stay like this… When Draco moaned his senses snapped back, he jerked when Draco started to rub his erection against him. And what horrified him even more was that he was actually liking this indecent thing! And he was aroused as well! This has to stop! Harry,  pulled his lips away from Draco before he lost his guts, he heard Draco groan, and while the slytherin was still a little distracted he ran and left the blonde in that dim corner of the hallway which witnessed this same scene the second time, but this time it was him that left Draco.

Draco watched Harry ran away. A smirk on his lips. You can try to run but you cannot hide from Draco Malfoy and yourself as well.

**

* * *

**

The day passed too slowly for Harry's liking. He wanted to disappear and never comeback. Draco was making his life harder than the way it normally should be. What does he want? Why is he doing this? Harry kept repeating the mantra inside his head while he stared at the ceiling like there was something amusing on it. It was scary, the way Draco makes him feel. This feelings were all new to him. Is that how you tell someone that you like him? If so, then why didn't he wanted to do that to Cho Chang or even Ginny Weasley. Besides he was another boy, a boy weren't suppose to kiss another boy, or are they? Harry blinked in confusion, the blonde is messing up with his mind. He liked the feeling of Draco's lips on his he can't and won't try to deny that, but it was disturbing, it was bothering, it made him feel things he didn't feel before or wanted to do before. The questions remained unanswered and soon the gentle breeze of the night's chill served as his lullaby in which brought him to the dreamland where the cause of his torment was waiting earnestly.

_-to be continued-_

A/N: Please review! And you might wanna read another DM/HP written by me. Please look under my profile. I've got 2 other fics there! [Perplexed Musings & Tormenting Aftermath.] ENJOY!


End file.
